


Finally together

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Fall of Gondolin, First Age, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Romantic Fluff, True Love, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: After many, many years, Amloth is finally reunited with her husband
Relationships: Ecthelion of the Fountain/Original Character(s), Glorfindel (Tolkien) & Original Female Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Finally together

**Author's Note:**

> Many of the characters in the tags are mentioned only

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Amloth took a deep breath from where she was standing as she saw the land of Valinor come closer with each passing second. So close. She was so close to seeing him again, if the Valar had already released him from the Halls of Mandos, that is. She felt her brother put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He'll be there, sister. I just know it." He whispered and she gave him a thankful look.

She closed her eyes against the shining sun and imagined him as he had looked on their wedding day. Blue and silver robes blowing in the wind and his light blue eyes and silver circlet shining brightly in the sun as she joined him and they gave their hearts and souls to each other. She still remembered the absolute love in his eyes as he looked into her own eyes, held her hands and swore by the Valar to always protect her and love her until the very end of his days, which unfortunately hadn't been that long after that.

They had met through her older brother a very long time ago. Not long after that introduction, Glorfindel had suddenly decided that his baby sister really needed a husband and had introduced her to several lords that he thought would make a good match to her. Seeing how uncomfortable she was with one lord's attention, Ecthelion had swooped in and saved her from the most boring conversation ever.

He had continued to do so, until it had become habit and she actually knew more about him than about the lords her brother wanted her to meet. Feelings had slowly developed over time during these rescues, much to her brother's shock once he realised it and after that, he had just sighed. "Well, at least he's someone I know." He had said, before warning his friend to take very good care of her and Ecthelion had promised.

She looked down at the small bag that was lying at her feet. Despite the fact that she didn't need anything as everything would be provided for her, the bag still contained the few small things that she just couldn't live without. A few trinkets that she had collected over time and that held a significant value to her. One of them, rumpled and slightly torn, was especially important to her. It was a drawing she had made of her husband during their marriage when everything was peaceful. She still remembered making it. 

_\--------------- flashback ---------------------_

_Her eyes flicked back and forth between the paper and the handsome elf sitting in front of her, the tip of her tongue sticking out in concentration. She had seen him sitting like that and immediately knew she had to draw him like that. It wasn't often that they got a quiet moment like this and she both knew and accepted this when she married him, so she was going to enjoy every single bit of it_

_Finally putting in the finishing touches, she showed it to him. Ecthelion smiled. "I love it, my darling." He said, pulling her to him and kissing her temple. She smiled up at him and he smiled back at her, before pulling back and starting to play a tune on his flute, making her smile. It was the song he had written for their wedding day. Closing her eyes, she started to sing. He joined her during the second verse and they finished together._

_In a perfect world one we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have their world we'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

**I was so afraid**

**Now I realize, love is never wrong**

**And so it never dies**

**There's a perfect world shining in your eyes**

_And if only they could feel it too_   


_The happiness I feel with you_   


_They'd know love will find a way_   


_Anywhere we go we're home_

_If we are there together_   


_Like dark turning into day_   


_Somehow we'll come through_   


_Now that I've found you_   


_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way_

_At the end of the song, they gazed at each other lovingly as Ecthelion pulled his wife closer to him and held her with all the love in his body. She took a deep breath. "My love?" She whispered after several minutes and he pulled back to look at her. "What is it?" He asked. She smiled at him. "How would you feel about a new addition to the family?" She asked in return as she put his hand on her stomach._

_His eyes widened. "Are you certain?" He asked and she nodded. He cupped her face and kissed her, showing her all the happiness he felt at the news. She happily returned the gesture, holding him tightly as if she never wanted to let him go. Breaking apart, he caressed her stomach with a big smile on his face. "I'm going to be a father." He whispered in happiness. "You're going to be a father." She confirmed, leaning against his chest. They put the drawing on the bedside table, so it would be the first thing she saw as she woke up, even if he was gone._

_\------------------------ end flashback -------------------_

Amloth looked sideways at her daughter, Linaël. She was the only child she and Ecthelion had managed to conceive during their short, but incredibly happy marriage, only being a young child when the city of Gondolin fell to the forces of Morgoth and her father was killed in the battle for the city. She had decided to come with her, despite her own husband staying in Arda for a few more decades.

To Amloth's surprise, he had supported this decision wholeheartedly. He knew that his wife missed her father more than anything and wanted to see him again after all this time. Besides, what was a few decades compared to eternity in Valinor? Unfortunately for her, the one day that she could remember better than her wedding day, was the day of the fall. The day that her whole life fell apart.

Her husband's house had been held back from the giant battle at first, only to enter the fight later as fresh warriors to fight the orcs and other monsters. She had quickly helped her husband get into his armour with extreme reluctance, knowing that it would very likely be his death. Morgoth had pulled out his entire army to take the city and he would not rest until it was completely destroyed 

_\--------------------------- flashback --------------------_

_"Let me come with you, please." She begged as she handed her husband his sword. He caressed her cheek in reply "No, my love. You need to get out of the city while you can. Take Linaël and run away. On our wedding day, I swore to protect you. If I die, then I will die happily, having had you as my wife and knowing that I died keeping you safe from Morgoth's creatures" He said as she leaned into his touch with tears in her eyes_

_Smiling at her, Ecthelion kneeled down to say goodbye to Linaël who had been watching the conversation between her parents silently. The poor girl had no idea what was going on and didn't know that this would be the last time that she would see her father. "Listen to your Naneth, alright? Be a good girl for her." He said and she nodded. He smiled and hugged her tightly, trying to force the tears down._

_"I love you so much, iël nín. Do not ever forget that." He whispered and she nodded again. Pulling back, he kissed her forehead for several seconds. Smiling at her and caressing her face, he stood back up to face his wife. She immediately threw herself in his arms, trying not to cry to stop herself from tipping off Linaël that something was very wrong. He held her just as tightly, stroking her hair and pulling his daughter close as well._ _Pulling back slightly, Amloth looked at her husband and kissed him for the last time. "I love you. I love you so much." She whispered._

_"I love you too. I love you both." He whispered, before finally letting them both go and getting ready to join his men at the front lines. At the door, he looked back one more time, before leaving the house for good. Amloth hurried to grab some things for both her and her daughter, grabbing the drawing on her way out. Grabbing her daughter's hand, she left the building that had become her home, never looking back._

_It was when they were going through the mountains surrounding their city that she felt it. The painful snap of her bond with her husband breaking by his death. She almost sank to her knees, only barely being able to keep standing. Her brother led the survivors through this mountains, until a balrog caught up with them and he had fight it as well, killing it at the cost of his own life. For the second time that day, she lost someone she loved._

_She had thought that the hardest emotional blow had been dealt to her already, but she had been wrong. As the first night in the wild crept up on them, Linaël gently tugged on her hand and looked up at her with big, innocent eyes. "Nana, when is Ada coming back?" She asked and her mother felt like someone had punched her in the stomach with that simple question. How on earth was she going to explain this to her? "He's not, sweetheart." She said as she bit back tears, before pulling her further into the wild with the other fugitives._

_\------------------------------ end flashback ------------------_

They had travelled for several miles on end, before finally settling down at the Mouths of Sirion. They had been safe there for some time after she had completely dissolved her husband's house, not really seeing a reason for it existing anymore as both he and their city were gone, but Amloth wanted to go on after a while. So she had left the town with her daughter and several members of her husband's former house.

They had left just in time as not long after that, the sons of Feänor had arrived there, looking for the Silmaril that the princess Elwing of Doriath had brought with her and had killed almost everyone living there. They had only heard of the attack when it had been too late. King Gil-Galad helped the survivors to safety as the Valar finally fought Morgoth and almost all of Beleriand was taken by the sea. 

They lived safely in Lindon for quite a while, where they were eventually joined by one of the twin sons of Elwing and Amloth's former prince Eärendil, Elrond and in the second age, much to the shock and happiness of both mother and daughter, a re-embodied Glorfindel. Amloth had been overjoyed to see her brother again after all these years, but unfortunately, he had no idea of her husband's fate. After the first fall of Sauron, they had moved to Elrond's realm of Imladris at the edge of the Misty Mountains.

Linaël had started to travel, wanting to see more of Arda on her own. It was during one of those travels that she had met her husband: king Thranduil of the Woodland realm. Amloth had been hesitant about the union, until she had seen how much they really cared about each other. Their union had resulted into one son: Legolas who had later become part of the famous Fellowship of the Ring.

There had been a terrifying time when Linaël had been taken by orcs and only the timely intervention of her husband and uncle saved her from dying in a gruesome way, but she had never been the same after that and Amloth hoped that Valinor would heal her. Both Legolas and Thranduil were still in Arda, but the former would sail once every elf had left the realm and Legolas would sail once his good friend Aragorn had died. 

Their ship finally arrived and a gangway was placed. Amloth gulped at seeing the several elves waiting for them, but none of them were her husband. A gentle hand on her shoulder made her look up to see lady Galadriel smiling at her. "He'll be there. Don't worry." She whispered and Amloth nodded in reply. She grabbed the bag and her daughter's hand, before walking off the ship. Elrond quickly ran to embrace his wife Celebrían, who had also been taken by orcs and had sailed a long time before them. Galadriel hugged her daughter as well. 

Glorfindel and Amloth's parents were ecstatic to see them again, being so very proud of them. They were also happy to finally meet their only grandchild and Linaël gave them a shy smile in return. After hugging her parents, Amloth looked around. There were many faces, but none of them the one she was looking for. "Amloth?" Glorfindel asked and she turned to him. "Where is he?" She asked and he sighed, unable to answer her.

Both siblings suddenly perked up at hearing a flute being played beautifully and looked around again. Amloth suddenly noticed a dark silhouette standing in the shadow of a building a bit away from the docks, a flute in its hands. Lifting up her skirt, she immediately ran to the silhouette. Linaël wanted to follow, but was held back by her uncle. "Let them have this moment." He whispered and she conceded

Finally arriving at where the man was, Amloth both felt a smile grow on her face and tears fill her eyes at seeing her husband standing there, completely healthy and with his eyes closed as he played the flute. No doubt having heard her running towards him, he stopped playing and finally opened his eyes to look at her. Nothing happened for a few seconds, before he pushed himself away from the wall and opened his arms to her. "My beautiful darling." He whispered and with a sob, she threw herself into his arms and held him tightly.

Her sobs increased at feeling Ecthelion wrap his arms around her, having missed his touch so much. He gently hushed her, stroking her hair and kissing her temple "I'm here, my love. I'm here." He whispered. "I love you." She managed to say in-between her sobs and he smiled. "I love you too." He replied. He held her several minutes, before their daughter finally joined them and watched them for a few seconds.

Ecthelion noticed her after a small while and involuntary pulled back slightly to look at her in disbelief. Noticing this, Amloth turned and smiled at her daughter, before turning to her husband. "Yes, that is our Linaël." She said and he smiled at her. Letting his wife go with one arm, Ecthelion reached out to her and she immediately joined them. "We missed you." She whispered and her father gave a soft chuckle.

"I missed you both too, but we're together now. We're all back together and nothing will tear us apart again." He said, as they slowly sank to the ground in one big hug. Nothing more was said by any of them for a while after that. Glorfindel watched them from a distance with a smile, knowing that they deserved to be together again. He had seen his sister keep herself strong for so long, refusing to sail without him, but everything was alright now. She had her husband back and that was the most important thing. 

After several minutes, the small family finally stood up and after saying goodbye to everyone, walked to where Ecthelion was staying. The next day, they would leave for his house, until Thranduil sailed and Linaël went to live with him. They spent the entire evening catching up, until an exhausted Linaël fell asleep on her father's chest. Husband and wife smiled at each other, before Amloth started to sing a very old song

_In a perfect world one we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have their world we'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

**I was so afraid**

**Now I realize love is never wrong**

**And so it never dies**

**There's a perfect world shining in your eyes**

_ And if only they could feel it too. _

_ The happiness I feel with you _

_ They'd know, love will find a way  _ _ Anywhere we go, we're home _

_If we are there together_   


_Like dark turning into day_   


_Somehow we'll come through_   


_Now that I've found you_   


_Love will find a way_   


_I know love will find a way_

Once the song was over, they smiled at each other, before sharing their first kiss in literal ages. Breaking apart, Amloth snuggled closer to her husband and closed her eyes as well, emotionally exhausted after the day. Ecthelion held both his wife and daughter tightly as the former fell asleep too. It had been absolute torture to be separated from them, but they were together now and they would forever be that way

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, that was a big one
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
